Salamander APC
The Salamander APC is the People's Liberation Army's only wheeled armored personnel carrier that is featured in Mercenaries 2: World in Flames. Overview The Salamander APC is found mainly around Cumana (they are found driving around) patrolling the area. They can also be delivered after being purchased from the Chinese after completing the "Last in Line" contract at the Southern Cumana Outpost. The APC armed with a 25mm cannon and can carry up to six passengers. It has six wheels which allow it decent off-road capabilities. The cannon is effective against light to medium vehicles and can tear up infantry easily. It sports a green and white camouflage and the People's Liberation Army symbol like all of the other Chinese vehicles, excluding their boats. Specifications *Unlocked by: *Cost: $ *Fuel: 160 gallons *Guidance: Smoke *Delivery: Helicopter Tactics When fighting a Salamander on foot or with a vehicle with nothing more powerful than a .50cal, a good option is to hijack it as there is only one button to press and it has decent firepower. The Salamander does not pose a big threat to type 3 armor as the 25mm does not deal sufficiently powerful damage. It is a bad idea to use the Salamander APC for assaults against tanks since only 1 shot from any tank is enough to destroy it. It will also not last long against launchers either; it is a better idea to limit its use against non-rocket carrying infantry and armor type 2 vehicles. Beware of helicopters as they will be able to destroy a Salamander APC with ease since the 25mm cannon cannot aim high enough and a single anti-tank guided missile hit is enough to destroy it. The Salamander's armor is low type 3, which means it can resist .50 caliber guns although it does take damage from grenade explosions. Locations *Can be purchased from the PLA shop. *Seen all over Chinese territory, in traffic. *Can be found parked at the Northern Cumana Outpost. *Found parked at the Chinese HQ. Gallery Salamander APC Front Quarter.jpg Salamander APC Rear Quarter.jpg Salamander APC Front.jpg Salamander APC Left Side.jpg Salamander APC Right Side.jpg Salamander APC Rear.jpg Salamander APC Top Front.jpg Salamander APC Top Rear.jpg Salamander APC Back Door.jpg Salamander APC Turret Front.jpg Salamander APC Turret Rear.jpg Salamander APC Hatches Open.jpg Real Life The Salamander APC is based off the real life Chinese WZ551 aka ZSL92. Trivia *The Salamander APC has two visible propellers on the rear of the vehicle, making it fully amphibious, if only visually. If you attempt to drive it into the water, it will stop moving and eventually explode automatically. *The Salamander APC was originally called the "Pi Xiu APC." *During a hostile hijacking, the driver will be armed with a Pistol (SIG P226). However, when the driver is forced out of his vehicle (friendly hijack or set the vehicle's engine on fire), he will carry an SMG. *The Salamander APC is named after the amphibian of the same name. See also *Guardian APC - Allied Nations counterpart. *Armadillo - Venezuelan Army counterpart. Category:Vehicles Category:Mercenaries 2 Category:People's Liberation Army Category:APCs